Pétalos sobre el viento
by Kurousagii
Summary: Lo sabía, sabía que estos sentimientos no serían correspondidos, que él no quería saber nada sobre el "Amor"; como pétalos de flores, flotando suavemente, se amontonan creciendo más y más...
1. Chapter 1

_DGM no es mío._

* * *

><p><em>¿Desde cuándo empezaron a florecer mis sentimientos por ti?<em>

Y ahora mírame, estoy aquí en mi cuarto, acostada sobre mi cama, y… sobretodo pesando en ti… Mis sentimientos se han fortalecido… ahora yo me pregunto… ¿Serás capaz de entenderlos? Aunque yo nunca haya dicho ninguna palabra de esto… como pétalos de flores, flotando suavemente, se amontonan creciendo más y más, _"__Te__amo__"_ y ya no puedo detenerme, me pregunto ¿Cuánto tiempo yo guardaré este pensamiento?... Las dudas se mantienen en el viento que yo siento… si tu estuvieras ahora a mi lado… me darías la última esperanza para creer… Todos los días espero por ti, porque estos sentimientos me hieren como siempre, en este momento aún sigo pensando en ti… no pasara nada si yo te busco ¿Verdad? …

"Toc Toc"

Mis ojos se abrieron, como pensando… ¿Será el? Y como si hubiera escuchado mis pensamientos, velozmente me paré de la cama y mi cara sonriente apareció... Allen-kun… ¡Allen-kun!

Tomé la perilla, y… ahí estaba… sonriente, sin heridas ni nada que lo lastimara…

-¡Allen-kun!- dije con tanta felicidad

-Ya volví Lenalee- me contestó mirándome a los ojos

-Bienvenido Allen-kun- dios, mi corazón estaba latiendo muy rápido… ¿Y si lo alcanzaba a escuchar? que vergüenza… notaba algo raro en él, tenia su cara un poco roja… me asusté… ¿¡Qué tal si ésta enfermo!

-¿Te pasa algo Allen-kun? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Estás enfermo?-tomé su mano entre las mías, sujetándolo fuerte.

-Eh… ah… no claro que no…siempre preocupándote por los demás jajaja…-

-Ah… que bien- sonreí

-ermm…Lenalee-

-¿Mm? ¿Qué pasa?-

-Yo…te traje esto…-y dándome unas rosas cafés que… ¡Olían a chocolate!

- emhh… son unas flores muy lindas, que me encontré mientras regresaba de mi viaje, su nombre es _Chocolate __Cosmos_…-las tomé entre mis brazos… son lindas… y huelen bien. "_**Chocolate **__**Cosmos**_"… ya lo he escuchado… ¿Qué era lo que significaba?... de pronto en mi mente dio un pequeño _"__Tick__"_ que hizo que abriera mis ojos sorpresivamente

-Su significado es… _**el **__**final **__**de **__**un **__**amor**_- dijo con una voz seria, sonrojado y con la vista en las flores, y luego en mis ojos…

"_**El **__**final **__**de **__**un **__**amor**_"

-¿Qué… quieres decir…?-estando en un estado de shock, lentamente voltee a mirarlo directamente a los ojos… sentía que… algo se acababa de romper dentro de mí… sólo con escuchar esas palabras…

-Lenalee… Yo…- Lo sabía, sabía que estos sentimientos no serían correspondidos… que él no quería saber nada sobre el "_**Amor**_"… sólo quería derrotar al Conde… no pensé que fuera así de frío… pensé que ya lo estaba empezando a entender aunque fuera un poco… no quería acabar así… para segundos después, mi cara ya estaba inundada en lágrimas por él… doloroso, lo sé… sufrir por un amor… ésta es mi primera vez…

-Lena…lee- si, un Allen con unos ojos demasiado abiertos estaba enfrente de mí… preguntándose por qué estaba llorando, mientras un aire movía sus cabellos blancuzcos y los míos también…

-sabes Allen-kun… no me siento bien, creo que es mejor que me vaya…- no había ninguna expresión en mi cara, sólo lágrimas… dando pasos pequeños, tomando las flores en mis brazos fuertemente hacia mi pecho, me iba alejando de él… era lo mejor que podía hacer…

-es… ¡Espera Lenalee! ¿A dónde vas?- a punto de tomar mi muñeca… tuve que usar mi último recurso…

-Inocencia… Actívate…- en un segundo yo salí huyendo de esa prisión en la que sólo estaba sufriendo más y más…dejando a un Allen solo… y con dudas en su mente… unas cuantas lágrimas salieron volando y un escenario lleno de pétalos de flores cafés… así terminó

-¡LENALEEE!- un grito, solo eso fue el final de esto…

Es triste, es doloroso… yo… solo quería estar a su lado… protegerlo para que ya no sufriera más _¿Qué iba a saber yo si el quería o no experimentar el amor?_ Tal vez, sólo fui una molestia para él en todo éste tiempo… tal vez, eso quisiera creer… y sin darme cuenta, mirando a un cielo, a un lugar extraño llegué… sintiendo la brisa del aire sobre mí… me daba una sensación de tranquilidad, cómo si de una muñeca se tratase, hizo que me sentase, no sabía donde estaba… pero la puesta de sol estaba enfrente de mí… desvaneciéndose poco a poco… como éstos sentimientos que yo tenía hacia ti… perdón, me he equivocado… cómo estos sentimientos que **tengo** hacia ti… no sé cuando empezaron… menos cuando terminaran; solo sé que son tuyos, y de nadie más…

_"Lenalee sentada de espaldas en la cima de la Mansión, abrazando con fuerza las flores que Allen le regaló, el pelo de Lena se mueve al mismo tiempo que la dulce ventisca, resbalan unas cuantas lágrimas sobre las color Chocolate, que brillan débilmente gracias a la puesta de sol, mientras los pétalos van cayendo poco a poco dando un débil olor a chocolate por todas partes donde flotan…"_

_..._

_Y al final, una toma de Allen estando en su cuarto, mirando la ventana, confundido, sin obtener respuestas de sí mismo, recordando las lágrimas de Lenalee en el instante en que él dijo "**El ****final ****de ****un ****amor**", cerrando sus ojos fuertemente, apretando su puño, rechinando sus dientes unos con otros, preguntándose que fue lo que hizo mal, abriendo un poco sus ojos y volteando la mirada hacia la puesta de sol… quedándose atónito ante semejante vista, pétalos cafés cayendo del cielo…_

* * *

><p>primer capi... ¡ACABADO! :), yo nadamas remarcando <strong>EL Final de un amor <strong>jajaja :L adiú! se aceptan chocolatazoos, tambiien tomatazos mmm tomatee º¬º && review claroo xD


	2. Pétalos desapareciendo

_DGM no es mío._

* * *

><p><strong>Pétalos que desaparecen<strong>

Y me vuelvo a hacer mi propia pregunta…

_-Cuando cierras los ojos, y piensas en el mundo... ¿Qué ves?_

Recuerdos, recuerdos… es lo único que tengo… recuerdos de Allen diciendo mi nombre amablemente, recuerdos de Allen diciendo mi nombre mientras sufría, mientras recordaba cosas tristes… en sí, recuerdos de Allen en mí…

Y me duele el corazón, por ilusionarme tanto que un día serías mío y que corresponderías a este débil sentimiento que yo guarde dentro de mí… siempre… esperando por ti… ¿Qué haré…? Dame una respuesta… ¿Qué haré para tener el valor de mirarte de ahora en adelante…? Me es tan fácil decir que Te amo, pero para ti… ¿Es lo contrario?...

-dentro de la "Mansión" -w-

Un chico peliblanco está corriendo por los pasillos, cabizbajo y apretando sus puños mientras corre…

-Yo… ¡YO SOLO DESEABA DECIRLE QUE LA QUERÍA! ¿Qué eso es algo malo?... ¡Maldita sea! ¿Dónde estás?...- Levanta la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio, mirando a la nada…

-¡LENALEE!- un grito agudo salió de su boca…

-Volviendo al techo-

-Ya no quiero llorar… Me duelen los ojos… Mi único deseo era… Estar siempre contigo… Te deseo tanto… Allen- Ésta puesta de sol… Se ha quedado clavada en mi interior… Desgarrando sombras en mi corazón… Pensaré que el tiempo esos recuerdos borrará, y el tormento que hay en mi corazón… Tendrá un final… Una luz, anunció el anochecer… No sé que hacer… quisiera correr, alcanzarte y ya no soltarte jamás, más la soledad del anochecer, me impide el actuar haciéndome temer… En tu rostro sonriente ahí estoy yo… y aún distante de ti, tal vez el perdonar nos vuelva a unir…recostándome de espaldas sobre el frío piso, sin soltar aún las flores, eran un regalo preciado para mí… pero a la vez, de sufrimiento. Cerraré mis ojos, recordando el pasado, olvidando el presente e imaginando un futuro donde sólo estemos nosotros dos… donde yo seré la que te proteja, la que te haga feliz, la que se quedara a tu lado siempre, alguien como yo, puede fortalecerse si tu estás aquí… Allen.

-Dentro de la "Mansión" -w-

Las ventanas de la Mansión no pueden ser abiertas, así qué solo hay un lugar de donde pueden venir esos pétalos… y es…

Abrí la puerta fuertemente, respirando muy rápido…

-Así que aquí estabas…- dije hablando solo, recuperando mi aliento y caminando hacia la persona que estaba recostada sobre el piso abrazando unas rosas que le había regalado no hace mucho tiempo, me detuve, su cabeza estaba enfrente de mis zapatos, me senté cruzando las piernas y poniendo los brazos en las rodillas.

-Maldita sea… ¿Cómo llegaste hasta acá?- bajando la cabeza pregunté, mientras mi voz temblaba un poco, cambiando mi carácter repentinamente, algo nublaba mi vista…

-Lo siento Lenalee- dije aún cabizbajo

-No era mi intención, yo… Yo solo quería decirte que… me dejaras estar a tu lado siempre… que me enamoré de ti perdidamente, tratando de disimularlo, pero, sin ti no seré feliz ¿Sabes?- unas lágrimas cayeron en su rostro de porcelana y unas manos atraparon mi cara… haciéndome mirar, era Lenalee, sonriendo y de sus violetas emergían lágrimas al igual que yo…

-Perdóname a mí Allen, yo… lo malentendí todo- empezó a derramar más lágrimas…

-Si tan solo te hubiera escuchado hasta el final… esto no…- pero ya no quería escuchar más, así que a su boca callé y con un beso nuestro amor sellé, fue tierno y sin saber lo que hacía, nos separamos viéndonos a los ojos… rompiendo el silencio…

-Déjame estar contigo Allen,… Quiero aceptar tus cálidos sentimientos, y estar junto a ti para siempre, por favor ámame tal y como soy, también a mi fea cara, ensuciada por las lágrimas… tan sólo sigue mirándome como lo haces ahora…_Te__quiero_-

-Yo también Lenalee, lo eres todo para mí…-

Mis sentimientos creciendo están, y en aumento mis preocupaciones van… ¿Podremos quedarnos juntos hasta el final? Sin importarnos ya, las horas al pasar, yo solo quiero quedarme cerca de ti, me siento tan solo sin ti, abrázame otra vez, siempre esperando algo más, refugiados en la oscuridad, cruzamos las manos, mirando tus ojos, mi corazón puede estallar, nuestros labios se van acercando, cierra los ojos, el cielo está bostezando una vez más, los fragmentos de una constelación han venido juntos, una estrella fugaz se hace visible en el corazón.

_Amor._

_Nos hace derramar lágrimas de infelicidad._

_Tales lágrimas sólo hacen daño y dejando atrás, cicatrices que no puedes borrar; pero te hace vivir una experiencia que jamás olvidarás._


End file.
